


Don't Hold Back

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Eye, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Broken Jaw, Face Punching, Fighting, Gen, Swearing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: During training, Steve tells the reader to stop holding back.





	Don't Hold Back

"Stop holding back."

"Cap," you grumbled and rolled your eyes.

Steve gave you The Look, fists on his hips. "You can't be cleared for missions without proper  
training. You can't get proper training if you keep giving me love taps." 

"I'm sorry! I just don't want to hurt you!" you cried, shrugging.

He sighed, obviously exasperated. "You won't hurt me. I'm a super soldier. I can regenerate and I'm  
extremely durable. Now," he adopted a fighting stance. "Don't. Hold. Back."

"All right, but you asked for it." You aimed several quick kicks at his knees which he easily  
blocked. You threw a punch that he caught. He didn't catch the other one.

The second punch smacked him directly on the left cheek and the bones cracking made you yelp. "Oh  
shit!" Steve flew off his feet, through the wall behind him, and slammed into the corridor. He   
gradually slid to the floor with blood coating his face. You rushed to him, frantically screaming   
for help. You forced yourself to not touch his head and picked up a wrist. His pulse was strongly  
thumping. "Oh fucking thank Christ."

Footsteps sounded. You looked around. Several agents were closing in with Clint and Natasha leading  
the charge. Clint pulled you out of the way while Nat directed the incoming paramedics. "What the   
hell happened?" he demanded.

"He told me not to hold back! I hit him and he went through and fell down and all that blood!" You  
shrieked when more blood dribbled from his mouth when he was lifted onto the gurney. "Oh God! He's  
gonna die!" You grabbed Clint's shirt in a panic. "I'm gonna be know as the person who killed  
Captain America! I MURDERED AMERICA'S SWEETHEART!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?!"

"Calm the fuck down, that's what!" He grabbed your arm and dragged you with him to medical. You'd  
gone quiet, silently crying as Steve was ushered into a room. Nat stood guard and eyed you. Clint  
shook his head at her and she rolled her eyes. He took you to another room down the hall. "Can  
someone give her a sedative or something?"

You sat on an exam table, accepting the shot in your arm. The doctor directed you to lie back and  
relax. You nodded. The sedative took affect soon after and you were out momentarily.

"Hey." Someone shook your shoulders. Your eyes cracked open to Natasha's face. "Steve wants to   
see you."

"You're not going to kill me?" you gulped.

"Not today." You laughed nervously and followed. She pushed open a door and motioned you to go  
inside. "At least he can't give you The Lecture." With that, she left you two alone.

"Hi, Cap, it's, uh, good to see you, um," you scratched your head. He looked like complete shit.  
Both eyes were half-swollen with purpling bruises. His jaw faired no better, the left side of his  
face nearly black in color and puffed up twice its size. You found the courage to meet his gaze.  
"Well, yeah, um, is this a bad time to tell you I held back?" You grinned guiltily.


End file.
